


Twist Of Fate

by the_mastermind



Series: The Fate Chronicles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Knight and Day Story Reinvention, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mastermind/pseuds/the_mastermind
Summary: I am a big fan of the movie knight and day and the show arrow. Therefore I thought f this fandom.A fusion of both the whole story starts off the same.Mainly focused on Olicity. Will add a few changes in the story but nothing as off now.Long story short. Felicity is off to her mother's wedding but meets a handsome stranger at the airport. She was just starting to think that there was something between them when a tragedy happens ? Will she see him again? Read on to find out.ON HOLD FOR SOME TIME NOW..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fanfic so plz read on your own expense.Hope you guys like it.All mistakes are mine and I do not own anything.Like nothing at all. Ok enough talk.Go read my fanfic

She wasn't really a big fan of flying but since it was her mother's wedding she had no choice. Her mother, Donna Smoak was not a person to be messed with. Although a little less in height the petite woman could persuade anyone with her charming Vegas waitress attitude and beauty. Throughout Felicity's life Donna Smoak's life had been full of men .There were all sorts of men, some tall while some short, some with bushy moustaches while some barely had any hair. Some fair toned, some wheatish .Some blonde whereas some had pepper and salt hair.\

 

Her childhood memory was full of disgusting scenes of walking in on her mother and her then current boyfriend making out which would taint her memories for the weeks to come. At first, she could not understand what her mother was looking for in the long line of men that she had been with. But as she grew up she understood that Donna Smoak was searching for only one thing -love.

 

This obsession of her mothers only grew with time and every other week she would have a new boyfriend at her home .They never lasted more than a week or two. This caused the rift between Felicity and her mother to grow even more. Her mother would always have time to go out and have fun with one of her boyfriends but never the time to come and spend some with her daughter. Many of her childhood years were spent in the thoughts that it was her fault that everyone left. First her dad and then her mother. However, a great change came during college.

 

She thought of her time in college. How it shaped her personality and what would have happened if she would not have gone to MIT. She had finally found a place where she belonged, where she was not the weird girl who would always be playing with computers. She finally found someone she could kiss and be herself with without hiding and someone who wanted her as much as she wanted him. Meeting Cooper was a milestone in her life. It changed her completely and she quickly found herself being pulled into his world. Soon they had become the weird couple of the college and when they formed "Hacktivists" she was over the moon. But then Cooper died and she could not think of that right now.

 

The announcement of her flight brought her back to reality and she realised that she was still at the airport waiting to board her plane to Paris. To her mother's wedding. To be her bridesmaid. Wow .It was just a week ago that her mother had called her and almost squeaked the news at her that she was getting married. That she had finally decided to settle down, "You gotta be there babygirl. Can't have my wedding without my bridesmaid" she said .And hence Felicity was in the airport.  
She quickly checked in through the various checks and gates of the airport and after the checking was finished she started towards her respective gate to get on the flight. But before she could see where she was going in her hurry to reach the gate she ran straight into a solid wall of muscle. Both of them fell and just as she was getting back to her senses she looked towards the stranger who had knocked her off. And that was the moment she stared into two blue pools which seemed to pull her in.

 

For a moment they stayed there staring into each other's eyes as the world around them stopped but then he said "Are you all right?" breaking the beautiful trance. She quickly gathered herself and stood up brushing off the invisible dust from the top of her clothes. "Sorry I should see where I am going" she said quickly, pressing her lips tightly, trying to prevent the babble that was coming up her throat.  
Yeah that tended to happen when she was in the company of something that made her nervous. And being in the company of a handsome stranger was definitely high on that list. After a moment she realized that this was the same stranger whom she had collided into only a few moments ago, just at luggage check. She was just staring at him when he replied that there was no need to be sorry. “Besides whatever happens happens for a reason” he said looking at her with an intensity too great to define .

 

She nervously laughed and said “ Yeah maybe it does cause there is certainly a reason that we are colliding into each other constantly … not that I am hitting on you , not that you are not hittable material, with those big arms and that face you could literally make someone hit on you. Not that I noticed, not that I would ignore you. You are not ignorable. At all. Especially with your whole “I am too hot to handle” aura. I don’t think anyone could ignore such a handsome hittable specimen of male species. And I would really love it if the ground would open at this instant and swallow me up.”

 

Her babbling mostly annoyed people but it brought a very different effect from this handsome stranger. He laughed. Not a giggle but a full blown laugh. Like it didn’t annoy him but was very funny . Well funny was better than annoying. They both then proceeded towards the check in gate. She had a plane to catch and a mother to marry off.

 

She gave her ticket to the attendant and was about to enter when the attendant stopped her. “Ma’am your flight has already left for Paris a day ago. You are a day late.”  
“What are you talking about. I just checked in. I am on the flight if you could please check it again you will see my name .I really am on a schedule here and this will mess it up greatly . Please check again. There is no way I am a day late .”  
However the attendant got angry and refused to comply to my request shoving me aside.  
As I sat there thinking of the time required to hack my way through the flight list of the airport database I saw someone pass by me. It was the same guy. The one with blue eyes. The one with muscles and 440 watt smile. He smiled at me and said it again that whatever happened happened for the best. He then gave me a tight lipped smile and went on to check in to the flight. I was sitting there imagining the horrific screams, shouts and drama that was to follow, all over the topic of what an unfaithful and unloving daughter I was. As I stood here wallowing in my misery, I saw that a flight attendant was approaching me .

 

SCENE SHIFT  
(IN THE CAR )

Fyers: Madam we are doing our best to locate Queen and will get him ASAP. You do not need to worry.

Woman on the other side: Oh but I do need to worry . See Mr. Fyers this is just what you said to me last time when I had given you Queen telling you to take care of

him. However the next thing I know he has left the base and escaped with the Secret weapon. So now listen carefully if anything happens to the Secret weapon or u are

unable to retrieve and deliver it to us within the next 96 hours then I will be forced to take you to my employer. And that would not end nicely for you. Are we clear on

that ?

Fyers: Crystal ma’am. { CALL ENDED}

Agent: Sir this was 10 minutes ago at the star city airport. And there is Queen getting aboard.

Fyers: Where to?

 

Agent: Paris

Fyers: {To himself} What are you planning Queen ? Who is that girl with whom he is talking ?

Agent: Someone he met at the airport. Probably a nobody.

Fyers: Not a nobody .He talked to her and met her twice. She can’t be a nobody She has to be someone. Someone of significance or of use to Queen.

Contact the airport and get me the chief now. We‘ve got a Queen to catch.

Agent: Yes sir. Right away.

 

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Drive to nowhere and kissing strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Felicity gets on the flight and meets the stranger again? Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys .So happy to know that you liked it.Thnx for the comments.Here's the next chapter of the story.Hope you like it.Feel free to comment and kudos.Also while writing I have automatically switched POV quite a few times so please bear with me .Thats all and love u uys.Thanx fr reading.All misakes are mine and also I do not own anything.

CHAPTER 2

  
Previously on twist of fate:

I was sitting there imagining the horrific screams, shouts and drama that was to follow, all over the topic of what an unfaithful and unloving daughter I was. As I stood there wallowing in my misery, I saw that a flight attendant was approaching me .

 

PRESENT TIME

AT THE AIRPORT

I was really happy now that I had got my seat to Paris. But what made me even more happy was that the airport had upgraded my seat from economic to business class to compensate for their mistake with the seating arrangements. I was just heading towards the plane after my last security check. Thank the Google gods that she had got the ticket or she would not have been able to make it to Paris by tomorrow. And if that happened then her mother would freak out running all over the place worrying her pretty head away. And she did not want that. Sure she and her mother had some problems. No scratch that they had a lot of problems but in the end she was still her mother.

 

Felicity wanted her mother to be happy. At least one of them should be happy and have a settled life with someone at their side.  
I was pulled away from my thoughts as I heard the sound of the engines of the airplane and I quickly got aboard the plane. I was shocked to see that the whole plane was almost empty with only a few passengers here and there seated comfortably in their seats. “No wonder these airlines are going in loss” I said aloud as I moved towards my seat .

 

  
“Yeah that may be a reason for their loss” a voice behind me said. The sudden voice behind me surprised me and I turned around to see the source of the voice. It was the same handsome stranger with the beautiful blue eyes. What is with this guy ?He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back at him.

 

“Do you need some help with that ?” he said looking towards the big handbag I had. “No I’m fine” I said waving him off and started pulling the heavy bag towards my seat ,but as you might have guessed as usual luck was not on my side and hell bent on embarrassing me. I first pulled it very lightly but when it refused to give in to my light efforts I went full rocky mode on it but nothing happened. And trust me my rocky mode is really very ferocious and really really scary, not like the I will kill you scary but the hey do not mess with me or u might end up in great trouble scary. But still my bag refused to budge from its comfy place on the floor of the plane.

 

A throat cleared behind me , “You sure, you know I don’t mind helping ”he said.

 

“Yeah of course you wouldn’t mind. If I had arms as big as boulders then I wouldn’t either. Not that it is a bad thing to have that big arms. Not that you should take steroids to make them even bigger cause then they would be abnormally big but I think this big is better than that, cause this big makes you look hotter than ever. Is hotter a word I don’t think so but it’s the first word that came to my mind so I just said it cause no offense but you are definitely hot and if you go by what I said a minute ago hotter then. And somebody please stop me from speaking. Actually you know what I will stop speaking in 1,2,3…”shutting herself and looking towards her feet , which suddenly seemed very interesting at the moment.

 

Great I just embarrassed myself big time. What is wrong with me She just wished that the ground would open and swallow her up at that very moment. There goes my chance at anything that could have been with him.

 

“You know I don’t think you lost that chance. In fact I find you quite refreshing” he said with an amused smile pasted on his face as he moved towards me taking my bag. “And just so you know I find you hot too and I don’t think hotter is a word, at least not valid in English” he said near my ear.

 

I could feel his hot breath on my ear and his smirk as he said the words but I couldn’t help the blush that rose to my cheeks at his words. He then loaded up my handbag in the space above and we sat down in our seats. He sat just across me , one lane forwards. As we waited for the flight to take off I couldn’t help but think of his comment in my ear. So he thinks I’m hot , ok that is a victory in my books.

 

Soon the flight took off and after a few minutes I got bored after going through the magazines kept in the front pocket. So I got up some courage and went to the guy. He turned towards me with and looked as though I had surprised him. But his expression quickly changed into a smile and he patted the seat beside him, asking me to sit . After sitting he turned towards me with his hands stretched outwards in a handshake.

 

“Oliver Queen”

 

I took his hand and shook it.” Felicity Smoak”.

 

“Nice to meet you Felicity Smoak. So where are you headed to Felicity?”

 

“I’m headed to Paris to attend my mother’s wedding.”

 

“Wow... um that’s great”

 

“Don’t worry I feel as awkward as you. Apparently my mother, after so many years, finally found her Mr. perfect in the end and is marrying him. I am her bridesmaid.

 

The wedding is in a week.” I told him smiling a little thinking of my mom.

 

“So that is why you were so desperate to get on the flight. By the way just asking, how did you manage to get on the plane when you were a day late for the flight?”

 

“ I dunno there must have been some problem in the system coz I was just sitting there one moment thinking what to do and in the next moment this flight attendant came to me and gave me a ticket apologizing on the airport’s behalf and here I am.” I said telling him.

 

“Oh ok. That’s good”

 

“So where are you headed to ? Someone special to meet in Paris ?”

 

“Oh not really I don’t have that much time in between my work”

 

“So it’s a work trip ?” I asked looking towards him with a little hope in my eyes. If he was single good for me .Cause I am so grabbing this handsome specimen of male species or at least I will try to.

 

He coughed a little muffling his laughter and said “I’m glad to know that I am a handsome specimen of the male species.” He said with a smirk on his face.  
I realized that I had babbled again and wanted the earth to swallow me up or better the floor of the plane to open up and throw me in the sky. In an attempt to escape the embarrassment I changed the topic and asked him, “Where would you wanna go if you could go anywhere in the world. I mean what is you dream journey or destination?”

 

“Well that’s a tough one” he thought for a moment and then said “I think I would wanna drive endlessly to the end of North America, till I reached its tip. But most importantly I would wanna go with someone whom I love more than I could imagine. Someone who was as crazy as me. I actually want to kiss a stranger and take her on a trip to nowhere, just driving endlessly.” He said thinking of an old memory.

 

“So did u go with this stranger?” I asked feeling a bit of jealousy burning up inside me.

 

“No never found such a stranger who would kiss me and be ready to go with me on a drive to nowhere.” He said with a sad look on his face.

 

“ Well you never know. Don’t lose hope. You might just find your stranger. Who knows you might just find her in this very flight.” I said winking towards him. We both smiled at this and I felt like I was captivated by his blue eyes yet again when a flight attendant came asking us if we wanted something to drink, breaking the trance. We both ordered martinis. “I’m just gonna go use the restroom. I’ll be right back. ”I quickly made my way into the restroom and checked out my reflection in the mirror.

 

“Kiss a stranger and take her on a ride to nowhere. Who says that” I said while taking out my comb brushing my blond strands ferociously. Then came my face. I quickly fixed my makeup and fixed my shirt dress the best I could. “Well it works for me.” She said to herself. She heard some noise outside but did not pay attention to it and continued with her task of fixing herself. She quickly reapplied her eyeliner and lipstick and sprayed a mouth freshener. “So Felicity are you gonna be that stranger who goes out there and grabs that handsome specimen of male species, kiss him senseless and drive with him to nowhere.” Well she was upto the first two tasks. Not so sure about the third one .

 

Looking at her reflection one last time she says, “Go get him girl. Knock him off his feet. Or is that sweep him off. You know what lets leave it at that” she said nervously babbling to herself as she got out of the restroom. She turned towards her seat and saw him looking towards her with their martinis in his hand, smiling at her, waiting for her to get back.

 

In that moment Felicity felt as though she was being pulled towards him with a force of great intensity, something that she couldn’t define but surely felt. However she had no idea of what happened in the plane in the past few moments while she was in the restroom.

 

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys like it? Please comment.Just be a little merciful towards me . Also next chapter will tell what happened during the time when Felciity was in the restroom so get ready for some action.But it will be my first attempt at writing an action scene so don't get ur hopes too high.


	3. Fighting On Airplanes Is Not Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened during the time felicity was in the bathroom.Read on to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I do not own anything.Just love everything immensely.Also, the things written in the brackets are what Oliver felt and thought at that time.They 're basically the things that he thought while fighting but didn't really say.Hope you enjoy his sarcasm and sass.

CHAPTER 3  
Previously on Twist of Fate

  
In that moment Felicity felt as though she was being pulled towards him with a force of great intensity, something that she couldn’t define but surely felt. However she had no idea of what happened in the plane in the past few moments while she was in the restroom.

 

PRESENT TIME

{The following happened during the time in which Felicity was in the restroom}

 

Oliver’s POV

 

As soon as Felicity went into the restroom a man sitting just by the restroom rose from his seat and approached me with a syringe in his hand. I quickly caught his hand and turned his hand backwards. I pushed his hand towards his neck and made him push the syringe in his neck.He quickly felt the effects of the substance in the syringe probably cambia(an imaginary drug created by writer, which basically knocks out someone for long hours), to knock me out for a couple of hours. I left the knocked down man in his seat and proceeded towards my seat and saw another one of the passengers get up, and approach me.

 

I quickly caught his fist which came out of nowhere and turned him sideways using his outstretched hand. I pushed him towards the overhead bin and slammed his face hard. I slammed his hand downwards locking it between the space of the two seats and forced it downwards and was greeted by the sound of crunching bones ensuring that his elbow was cracked. As I dropped him I turned to see another guy approaching me. I was about to kick him in the gut when I heard someone approaching from the back and escaped a kick aimed at my head, only by a centimetre. I quickly caught his leg mid air and pushed him sideways successfully slamming him hard on the hand rest of the seat. I then kicked the approaching guy right in the face and he quickly fell to the ground.

 

Two other men approached me but I quickly took care of them. I was just punching the second man when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards. I quickly turned and wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him towards me and then using my momentum and speed turned him a whole 360 degrees with his neck now bending backwards. As I bent the man’s neck further I saw another man in a suit approach me with a dart gun. As soon as he fired the shot I turned myself sideways and dodged the dart. But as my eyes followed the dart’s path I saw that an air hostess standing behind me had been hit with the dart in her shoulder. I quickly went to the air hostess using the fallen man with the twisted neck as a human shield. I approached the air hostess and inquired her whether she was alright.

 

However to my great surprise the hostess then slammed her head with mine and tried to attack me however I successfully dodged the rest of her head slams while recovering from her first head slam. She then caught my neck and tried to crush my windpipe with all her might, however the dart that she was shot with was working and causing her to grow weaker by the second. As I tried to get myself free of her hold I saw a man approaching us from the corner of my eye. I quickly turned myself and pushed the air hostess in the approaching man’s direction. I then used her free hand to throw a backward punch to the approaching man and put her down for good as I punched her in the face.(I know its not very gentleman of me to punch a woman and that too in the face but in my defence she was trying to kill me. So we’re even).

 

I quickly turned and saw a man with a knife. I quickly snatched the cushion of the nearest seat and placed it in front of my chest as the man threw the knife at me .The cushion saved me but barely. A little more force and the knife would have gone through my chest. “Not cool. So not cool man” I muttered as I took out the knife from the cushion and threw it at the man who had thrown the knife a few minutes ago. But he quickly turned sideways and dodged the knife however the man behind him was not that lucky. The knife was now deep in his shoulder and he slipped to the ground rolling in pain.

 

The man with the knife now had no weapons left so he came at me barehanded. I used the damaged and now torn cushion to push him backwards as he came at me. I quickly rose and grabbed the seat belt of the nearest seat. I dodged his oncoming punch and attacked him with the seat belt hitting him hard with the metal buckle. I aimed at his face this time hitting him with the metal buckle and succeeded. However the man refused to give up and still stood in my path. I was just waving the belt in the air creating a sort of halo around me when the belt got caught in the nearby seat and refused to come out even after my efforts.(Yeah my luck is just awesome.)Seeing this the man now launched at me with a knife (which suddenly appeared in his hand ) and I barely managed to escape him by turning backwards and running towards the space in front of the wash room. I drew the curtains however the man cut through the curtain with his knife, jabbing at the cloth mercilessly.

 

I quickly used the curtain’s distraction to punch him hard in the face causing him to be pushed backwards. I quickly caught him by the collar and slammed his face hard on the nearby bathroom door. I punched him once more and he finally succumbed to the ground .But as soon as he fell to the ground I saw that the pilot was standing behind him, a gun aimed at my face. “Its over Queen” he said.

 

“I agree(I’ve had enough of these men attacking me like maniacs)” I replied.

 

“Where’s that secret weapon Queen?” he asked.

Instead of answering him I punched him in the jaw however he returned the favour and punched me back in the jaw too. I dodged his next punch and in turn punched him in his gut causing him to turn sideways. I used this to attack him in the back and punched him in the spinal cord causing him to double over in pain. I pushed him down on the seat and asked him

 

“Why is she on the plane ? Hmm . Is Fyers here too?”. I was just waiting for him to answer but the next moment a zooming object passed by me and the next moment a bullet was lodged deep in the man’s forehead.

 

I turned and looked at my jacket sleeve where a bullet hole could be seen. I turned around to see the co pilot standing with a gun aimed at me. He fired a few more shots at me but I quickly aimed for the ground behind me. As I heard a few other shots being fired in my general direction I looked around and saw a gun on the floor.

 

I quickly grabbed the gun and slipped down on the ground ,attacking him with a volley of bullets hoping that one of them hit the co pilot(Being on the ground did cause a problem in hitting the man. After all I’m just a human)But as the bullet hit the co pilot’s shoulder he turned around and shot a bullet towards the other co pilot in the cabin.

 

Shit .Now everyone on the plane was dead except me and Felicity.(Way to impress a girl Oliver)I quickly rushed around to fix the surroundings, putting all the things back in their places and placing the fallen men and women in their seats. I tried to fix everything the best I could in a few moments and quickly went into the cabin. I placed the plane on auto pilot and rushed to my seat. I was almost there when I realized that we had ordered two martinis. Great. Well at least she will have alcohol in her system and that might help with the stress of what happened with the pilot or the lack of a pilot if I’m being specific here .

 

Anyways I quickly got our martinis and thankfully made it to my seat without falling off. I had just sat down on my seat when I heard the click of a door opening and looked towards the bathroom to see her coming towards me .A smile was pasted on her face and she looked as stunning as ever, her golden tresses shining like bright sunlight. Oh boy this was gonna be hard to explain. I didn’t want to break her heart but then again a lot of people’s lives depended on my mission. With this thought in my mind I looked at her with a smile and our martinis in my hand, my mission in my mind.

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys like it?If you didn't or if you did please tell me.Please leave a comment and feel free to give me kudos.All comments are welcome, be it critics or support. Also, this was my first attempt at writing an action scene so please be a little merciful.Hope you guys liked it.Next chapter Felicity and Oliver talk and planes are landed. Thank you all for reading my fic.Love you guys.


	4. Sudden Kisses and Killed Staff Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news about the staff is about to be revealed to felicity.Will Oliver tell her or will he back out? Read on to find out. Also, this chapter has my first Olicity kiss so get ready for it.  
> Disclaimer: Yes I own Arrow. I own all of it. *Manic laughter* Sadly that is not true.The harsh truth is that I do not own arrow and all of it belongs to our beloved CW.Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know its been almost a month since I last updated and I'm sorry for that but I just have these really important exams going on which are taking up all my time.So that is why. Anywho I have updated this chapter as a token to keep all those committed readers alive and to tell them that its not a lost cause.Its not really long and kinda incomplete but its the best I could do in a short span of time. So I hope you guys like it.

CHAPTER 4

Previously on Twist of Fate

A smile was pasted on her face and she looked as stunning as ever, her golden tresses shining like bright sunlight. Oh boy this was gonna be hard to explain. I didn’t want to break her heart but then again a lot of people’s lives depended on my mission. With this thought in my mind I looked at her with a smile and our martinis in my hand, my mission in my mind.

PRESENT TIME

IN THE AIRPLANE

Third person POV

Felicity stepped out of the bathroom and approached Oliver with a determined look on her face, like a woman on a mission. She quickly advanced towards Oliver and instead of sitting on her seat she started edging towards him.

 

“I decided to join you. So I ordered a martini too.” Oliver said , a small smile on his face.

 

But as he saw Felicity slowly getting closer to his face his smile faded away. Their faces were now only centimeters away and Felicity was staring at his lips ,while Oliver stared at her with confusion written all over his face. She gently took his face in her hands and then did something that was very unexpected(A/N:at least to Oliver it was. Felicity totally knew what she was doing she just wasn’t sure if it was working in her favour or not)She kissed him in a fierce yet gentle manner, pulling their lips together.

 

Oliver could not understand what was happening and could only stare at her as they kissed. At first he tried to resist giving in to the soft lips. However he soon lost his control and gave in to the supple lips of the blonde beauty in front of him. As they kissed they slowly started standing

 

They separated for a moment for air but soon Felicity returned to the kiss. Oliver was quickly getting lost in the pleasure of kissing her, losing to her soft,supple lips. He bit her lower lip causing Felicity to moan and giving a passage for Oliver to slide his tongue in her mouth.

 

He was attacking her mouth with his tongue, her arms wrapped around his neck when he heard the sound of the cabin door flipping open and close. He slowly opened his eyes to see that indeed the door was flipping open and close.

 

He quickly regained his senses and remembered that he had to tell Felicity about the condition of the airplane staff and the pilots. They quickly separated from the heavenly kiss. For a moment both of them stood frozen in their places looking into each other’s eyes. Felicity slowly unwrapped her hands from his neck and but never broke their gaze. For a moment Felicity thought that he enjoyed the kiss as much as her but as soon as she saw the expression of the guilt cross his features she quickly averted her gaze and stared at the ground which suddenly seemed to become highly interesting.

 

As much as Felicity was glad that she was genius and a know-it-all she sometimes wished that she wasn’t. At least that would save her from landing up in embarrassing situations .But since she was not stupid but a genius blonde all the worse case scenarios of the kiss ran through her mind, all of which seemed to be bad enough to make her start babbling.

 

She quickly started saying, “I am sooo sorry .I didn’t mean to kiss you. I mean I actually did mean to kiss you because obviously why would I kiss you if I didn’t actually mean to. And if I did kiss you even when I didn’t mean to then why would I kiss you a second time. I mean I would only kiss you a second time if the first time was really good, which it was. I mean it was mind blowing.

 

Not that the second time was not good because it was. I mean it was not just good but pretty amazing . I’m not comparing the two but just saying that both the kisses were good but I felt the second was a little bit better than the first one. Though neither was bad. Considering some of the kisses that I have had those two would definitely be amongst top ten kisses. And now I am talking about my kisses and my kissing experiences which you definitely do not need to know about. Not that I would not tell you if u wanted to know but I don’t think you want to know and now I am babbling. But I will stop this stupid babbling in 3,2,1..” she said taking in a large breath of air after saying so much in almost one breath.

 

Although he wanted to be serious the rambling brought a smile to his face and he smiled at her as he looked at her embarrassed yet adorable face. However he quickly got ready to tell her the dreaded news.

 

“Hey no its nothing like that. I am not in a relationship or something like that. I’m not with someone.”

 

“So what is it? Coz I can really see the guilt written on your face. I mean I can wee the expression of guilt on your face not literally written. I mean of course not literally written why would it be written on your face. I mean why would someone write on your face. Not that your face cannot be writing material because your face certainly can be writing material. I mean the most handsome writing material that I have seen uptil date. It is totally writable on. Is writable a word? I don’t really know but it seems like a word that should be there in the dictionary. Maybe it already is .If its not then it should be added and I will ……….”

 

Getting tired of the cute yet time consuming babble Oliver decided to be merciful to both her and himself and interrupted Felicity’s adorable babble before she could think about something else to talk of.

 

“Hey stop. Relax. I had that expression because there is something that I wanted to tell you and I want you to be very calm and relaxed when I tell you this. I don’t want you to overreact. So relax and loosen up a bit .”

 

“Relax. Pfft relax is my middle name. Actually its Meghan coz of course I couldn’t be felicity relax smoak. Now that would be a hilarious name. Oh god imagine my school form having relax as my middle name. God I would have had a field day at school ,one even worse than it really was. Not that my school days were horrible its just that I was a teensy tinsy bit squeamish about school. Not that I didn’t love school or something .Coz trust me I was a total geek. But it was just that I was the centre of jokes to my classmates and I really didn’t like it. I guess it was because I was so smart that I had probably skipped a few grades. I am really really smart. Did I tell you that I…

 

He laughed at her awkward and nervous babble and said “Good to know that you had a geeky childhood and school days. But I really need you to listen to me coz this is really important” he said holding her shoulders with just enough pressure to catch her attention, for real this time.

 

“Ok I’m all ears, well not all ears but lets leave it at that. I’m listening. What is your secret?” she said without blinking, looking straight into his eyes. ”{(I hope he is not one of those people who has some dark secret to hide or some insatiable desire for power or kinky in bed stuff. O god I really wish he is not into that stuff.)}

 

Trying his best not to laugh he said “I assure you Felicity I am into none of those things. I only wanted to tell you that there has been a situation in the plane but you don’t need to worry. I have it handled.”

 

“Situation. What kind of situation?” she asked taking another sip of her martini, almost halfway through the glass.

 

“ Actually …………”

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did u like it? I know I left it hanging in the end but I swear I'll update soon.So don't worry.If u have any suggestions plz feel free to share and I would love to hear your opinion. Feel free to leave kudos. And thanks for reading. Also, Love u dearest readers and ofcourse u love me too, I mean I am told by most that I am an extremely lovable and charming person.*Wink Wink*Hope I charmed u with my writing.


	5. Sudden Kisses and Killed Staff Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally tells Felicity and her reaction was not at all what he expected.Read on to find out her reaction.  
> Its basically a continuation of the last chapter.Hope u like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to update soon and I had the chapter written with me for a while but I just couldn't find the time to update.Basically, life got in the way.But lately I've got a little free time on my hands and I'll try my best to update regularly. Okay enough chit chat. Now go on enjoy and thanx for sticking around my dearest readers.I really appreciate it.Oh also I don't own Arrow or any Knight and Day characters or plot of either of the two.

**Previously on Twist of Fate**

 

_**Trying his best not to laugh he said “I assure you Felicity I am into none of those things. I only wanted to tell you that there has been a situation in the plane but you don’t need to worry. I have it handled.”** _

 

_**“Situation. What kind of situation?” she asked taking another sip of her martini, almost halfway through the glass. “ Actually ……** _

 

 _ **“ Actually ……**_ ……”

 

**PRESENT TIME**

 

**OLIVER’S POV**

 

“Actually I’ll get right to the point. We’ve...uh....lost the pilots.”

 

“Really where did they go?” she said taking a look at the flipping door of the cockpit as she took another sip from her now half empty martini glass.

 

“I mean they’re dead. I mean shot.” I said taking the first sip from my drink preparing myself for her reaction to this news.

 

“Really ,dead?” she said with an incredulous look on her face.

 

“Yes” I said shaking my head in a manner as though trying to tell her that it really wasn’t that big a deal. Ok this was going be a very hard thing to explain I thought as she gave me yet another skeptical look. 

 

“By who” she said with a small smile on her beautiful face. 

 

“Actually by me.” I said with a sheepish look on my face. It seemed that as the conversation advanced she seemed to grow less doubtful and more and more amused with the talk. I took another sip of my drink and readied myself to reply to the onslaught of questions that were to come. Really I could feel them right there on her tongue waiting to just pounce on me and attack me. However to my surprise she just gave me another incredulous look. I took that as my signal to come out clean with her right then, right there. “

 

“Actually I shot the first pilot and he shot the second pilot accidently. Its just……. You know one of those things.” I said hoping that she would not freak out but I was seeing the chances of that were reducing by the second.

 

However instead of saying something she just looked at me very seriously at first and then gave a laugh. A full blown one. What started as a small laugh now became a full blown laugh as she started laughing loudly as though I had just told her the funniest joke of her life. Ok I’ll admit that was not the response that I had expected.

 

I mean sure she was going to freak out, hell I was quite sure that she would but this was surprising. However seeing her laughing so freely I couldn’t help the smile that had made its way to my face. I was just looking at her smiling along when her laughing suddenly stopped. Oh god so this is the part where she is going to freak out like a maniac I thought. Oh well I couldn’t really expect her not to react like that. Anyone would be freaked out if they were on a flight with a spy and that too without any pilots, just flying in the air to their certain unknown deaths. So much for my positive thinking. Well technically there were pilots but they were shot. Oh great now I’m babbling. In my mind. And I’m still doing it .What is wrong with me? Its like her babbling is infectious. Pushing these thoughts out of my head I focused back

 

Well technically there were pilots but they were shot. Oh great now I’m babbling. In my mind. And I’m still doing it .What is wrong with me? Its like her babbling is infectious.

 

Pushing these thoughts out of my head I focused back at the blonde beauty in front of me to see that the serious expression on her face was still there. I was just about to physically shake her when she started laughing yet again. What is with her I thought to myself. 

 

“This is great ” she said. “Really great .Like super great. Not like the great great that you say when your boss just flooded you with more work after a tiring day. Not like that great. Like the great that you say when you just fix a date with the guy you got a crush on for like the last few months or was that years. Never mind .But this is really great.” she said with a large goofy smile on her face.

 

Well that was certainly not the response I was expecting.Anyways I went on to say “Really I’m glad that you are taking this so well. I really am. More like relieved that you are not freaking out.” And with that I started laughing with her too.

 

She then hit my arm lightly and started laughing with ever more force. She was just laughing away as I got up and finished my drink downing it in one go. I started advancing the cockpit to take care of the plane while the laughs in the background slowly started receding. 

 

“Where are you going? “ she asked, a little laughter still audible in her tone.

 

“I am just gonna check over the things in the cockpit and take care of landing the plane. You might wanna think about putting on your seat belt. It might get a little rough.” I said with a little smile on my face.

 

This only seemed to amuse her more and she started laughing even more, almost falling back on her seat. “God you are so handsome. And mushy. And strong. And….” as she started listing all possible adjectives to describe me I made my way towards the cockpit intent on taking care of the landing while she rambled on like a cute pretty word maniac.

 

 I entered the cockpit and closed the door behind me to stop the giggling voices that I could still hear and focus on the task at hand.

 

**FELICITY’S POV**

 

As I saw Oliver’s retreating back disappearing into the cockpit I slowly started to rein in my laughter and slid back onto my seat. Ok this was getting really funny now. As the moments passed on I started to look around and waited for Oliver to come back. I had almost stopped laughing now and was just waiting for something to happen.

 

I don’t know what I was waiting for maybe for Oliver to return or something to happen. I just sat there waiting for anything to happen in those few moments of silence and peace. After staring out the window for a few moments and looking around I felt really weird and couldn’t help but voice out my thoughts.

 

“This is really weird you know? Well of course u don’t know. How could u?” I said out loud referring to none in particular. As I looked around with goofy smile on my face I heard the ding of the seat belt sign being switched on and then suddenly I felt my world shifting sideways.

 

Soon I realized that the whole plane was tilting at a great angle and suddenly the emergency lights went on and all the oxygen bags fell down. And if that wasn’t an indication enough that Oliver was telling the truth then the next thing that happened surely was enough a proof to make me believe that Oliver infact was not kidding.

 

As the plane continued to shift sideways on either sides I saw a horrific sight in front of me. I saw that all the other passengers on the flight were dropping to the floor and seemed to be unconscious. At least I believed that they were only unconscious. They dropped to the floor like ripe fruits falling down from trees in spring. Ewww. That was not a good comparison. I quickly turned around to see if anyone besides me was seeing this but found out that all the others were unconscious.

 

Ok this was slowly turning into my worst nightmare. To add to this horrific sight before me my oh-so-genius mind started remembering all the bad scenes that it had seen in any of the horror movies ever watched by me. 

 

Before I knew it I had started screaming and was now running to the cockpit to see the only person who I knew for sure was alive, Oliver.

 

As I reached the door to the cockpit I quickly rushed in and locked the door behind me, expecting to see the pilots in a worry but instead I saw Oliver in their place sitting with a focused look on is face, headphones on and speaking to the airport base in Aviation language.

 

But when he heard me entering he turned around, stopped talking to air base and turned around to look at me.

 

Now I admit I would call my reaction quite stupid now that I think about it but in my defense I didn’t have much of an experience with crashing flights and what to do if u were about to plummet to ur death in a plane full of unconscious (I hope) people.

 

Hence as any normal human being would react in such a situation I too reacted in the same way –by panicking and that too greatly if I may say so.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz, tell me your thoughts.Love to hear from u all.Love you tons my dearest readers.Up next the events in the cockpit, freaking Felicity and Oliver landing stuff, hopefully in a safe manner.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it?Feel free to tell me. But plz remember that it is my first fanfic so plz be a little less rude to me and a little more merciful.Be happy to make it better and love to get suggestions.Forgive any of my mistakes. Thnx for reading and you are always welcome to leave good comments and give me a great ego boost.Oh also I love you all for reading my fanfic and hope that the feeling is mutual.


End file.
